


A Night in the Bath

by pt_tucker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Community: seasonofkink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, M/M, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Power Imbalance, Prisoner Loki, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Malekith, Thor is King, Jane is Queen, and Loki is still Asgard's prisoner. </p><p>That doesn't mean he's always expected to stay in his cell. They have an arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the Bath

**Author's Note:**

> For my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) [Bingo Card](http://pttucker.tumblr.com/post/149778986103/season-of-kink-bingo-card)
> 
>  **Warnings** for dub-con  & severe power imbalance.

He was already there when she stepped into the bathing chamber. 

Jane gave herself a moment to appreciate the sight: black pants, golden cuffs, and nothing else. Ready and waiting. She glided her gaze up inch by inch, considering him like Sif might consider a new blade or Volstagg a delicious new dish. Their eyes met when she finally reached the top of him.

He quirked an eyebrow in silent challenge. 

“Loki, nice to see you again.” She gave him the same false smile she’d given the people who’d laughed at her research back on Earth, before otherworldly beings had descended from the sky and it’d suddenly been popular to pretend they’d believed in her all along. 

He gave her a mocking bow and her smile shifted into something more genuine. He was still unbelievably dangerous, and only an idiot would accept him at face value, but New York had been decades ago, and Jane found it hard to muster up true anger nowadays. Not when he’d been reduced to nothing more than a fancy sextoy for them, for however long Thor thought his sentence should last. “Eternity” didn’t quite sit right with her American values, but that was a debate for another day. For now…

Jane pushed off the straps of her dress and allowed it to fall to the floor. It was Loki’s turn to eye her, but she’d stopped being uneasy around him right around the time when he’d begged _Thor_ for mercy as she’d continued to tease him without any indication of stopping any time soon. Compared to that, her own nudity hadn’t seemed so awkward anymore. 

Loki said nothing as she drew near - nothing verbally - but his amusement came across clear enough. It was always amusement with her, until she made him beg. Then it was amusement mixed with something like admiration. Thor still got the patented disdain, but even that had mellowed over time and was occasionally even replaced with something like begrudging fondness. 

He exhaled as she placed her hands on his hips. 

The fabric was soft beneath her hands - far softer than the clothing he was usually given. She still wasn’t certain if Thor had requested that he be presented this way, if the guards did it of their own volition, or if Loki himself had somehow managed to convey the idea despite the rune on his back preventing the words from coming. She’d never bothered to ask.

Her hands slid back to grab hold of his ass and he exhaled again. This time it came out as more of a long-suffering sigh and how he managed to make them sound _different_ was still a mystery to everyone. 

“Sorry,” she replied, confirming his suspicions, “Thor said he was looking forward to ‘engaging in penetration’ with you again.” 

Loki rolled his eyes as if to say that was obvious, and Jane had to admit it probably was. She didn’t usually pay that much attention to his ass unless Thor brought it up. As much as she might like the faces he made when she used her vibrator, his mouth had always been far more entertaining.

The cool metal of his chains pressed against her stomach now that they were so close, and it helped calm her excitement. Somewhat. She still wasn’t used to the leisurely life of an immortal, especially in things like this, when her heart was beating a mile a minute and a flush was beginning to creep across her skin. 

Loki pulled back and she let him slip out of her hands without a fight. Thor would have held on even tighter, but things were always an unspoken challenge between the two. Goosebumps prickled along her skin as Loki ran a finger between her breasts. He wasn’t technically allowed to touch her without being ordered: she and Thor had made that stipulation very clear when they’d started this thing of theirs. Jane didn’t tell him to stop.

The rules had grown…fuzzy over the years.

“I swear these advisers have made it their goal to see me angered at least once a day,” Thor’s voice snapped behind her as he passed through the curtain that separated their room from the bath. You could almost time his footsteps by how quickly the annoyance slid onto Loki’s face. 

“It’s important to have opinions different than your own,” Jane reminded him. She turned so that Thor could wrap his arms around her waist. 

He sighed. “I only wish their opinions would take into account the effects on those not of Asgard.” Loki snorted. Thor looked at him with something akin to regret. “You should have been there, brother.” Loki snorted again. “I would have your counsel if only you would atone for your transgressions and vow to make amends.” 

Jane glanced back at him and Loki met her eyes with a look that could not have more clearly said _not this again_ if he’d screamed it in their faces. 

She squeezed Thor’s arm. “Maybe we can save that talk for another time. We were sort of planning on doing other things tonight, if you haven’t forgotten.”

Thor’s eyes ran down her body with a hunger that she’d have thought would have dissipated over the years but instead seemed to grow stronger each time he saw her. “Yes, of course. Forgive me. A bath then?”

He took Loki by the cuffs and drew him close so that he could begin unlacing his pants. Jane slipped into the water behind them and propped her elbows on the pool’s edge to watch. Thor, for whatever reason, adored undressing Loki. Maybe just because Loki wasn’t particularly fond of being undressed by Thor.

The God of Mischief tilted and shifted in manner that wasn’t _quite_ resistance but which made the entire process far more difficult than it needed to be. Not enough to be called out on disobedience but enough to make Thor grunt and frown and then beam in triumph when he finally managed to slip Loki’s foot out of the last pant leg.

Then Thor pushed him and Loki went toppling into the pool. 

Even after all this time on Asgard, Jane had to stay a brief moment of panic because the bath was _not_ that deep. Of course, Loki came up from the water sputtering and glaring death and not at all dying from a terrible head wound.

Thor chuckled as he hopped on one foot, trying to remove his boot while paying more attention to Loki than it. “You are not the only one who can play tricks, brother.”

Jane lathered up a nearby washcloth and pressed it against Loki’s chest. He ignored her, content to scowl at Thor across the top of her head. That is, until she reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock. 

His eyes snapped towards her. The amusement was back again, this time with the smallest amount of excitement hidden behind it. Not that he’d admit it if called out on it. 

She kept hold of him as she ran the cloth down his abs and then back up to his nipples, swirling the end across the tips until they perked up under her fingers. Every once in a while she’d stroke him, just to be sure she still had his attention, but they both knew that wasn’t the point of this. He’d come later, after she and Thor had finished with him.

Her husband padded around to the opposite side of the bath and Jane had a moment to appreciate _his_ naked body before he slid in behind Loki. He curled his arms around his brother’s waist, and her pulse quickened as she imagined how Thor’s cock must have pressed up against Loki’s ass just then. She preferred Loki’s mouth, yes, but that didn’t mean the sight of them together wasn’t enough to make her wet and ready for that mouth.

She pointedly ignored Loki’s knowing smirk.

Jane slipped her hand off Loki to allow Thor to take over keeping him in check. Their captive frowned but didn’t fight when Thor buried his mouth into his collarbone and she mentally labeled the pass-off a success. The wiggly shape of Thor’s hand around Loki’s cock could be seen beneath the water. 

She lathered up the washcloth with more soap. 

Of course, Jane might have been the one to teach him about teasing, but Thor had been a fast learner and now he toyed with the head of Loki’s cock as she glided the cloth across the mark Thor had left on his collarbone. Loki attempted to glance at the hickey, his expression vowing revenge. 

It was a revenge that never actually seemed to come, no matter how many times Thor bit his brother, but she had no doubt there was a mental list somewhere inside that brain of his that was tallying up all of their transgressions for a later date. 

And wasn’t that a scary thought? 

She frowned. Loki took it as an invitation to press a gentle kiss against her lips. 

“Brother,” Thor warned, and Jane knew he’d squeezed Loki’s cock by the way that Loki all but threw himself back into Thor’s chest. Asgardians, she had found, had an…interesting reaction to certain kinds of pain. Loki’s shapeshifted body was no different. 

His head fell against Thor’s shoulder as her husband shifted to stroking him, Thor apparently content to pleasure him so long as he didn’t smooch his wife. Jane rolled her eyes. 

She took the opportunity of Loki’s parted legs to run the cloth around his inner thighs and back behind his balls. He stiffened and there was a second when she thought he might protest – the realization of how much he’d already given in today coming to him, perhaps – but then he relaxed and the moment passed. 

Thor sent her a thumbs up out of Loki’s sight – Darcy’s teaching no doubt – and she resisted the urge to send him one back. She settled for a pat on the hip. 

Jane grabbed Loki behind the knee then, pulling up his leg so that she could get at it with the cloth. She ran it over his quadriceps and down his calves, shifting from front to back to front as she continued down. He twitched when she got to the bottom of his foot.

This wasn’t something the people would expect of their King and Queen, she knew. It’d be far more proper for Loki to bathe _them._ And sometimes he did. But there was something oddly sensual - something powerful - about doing this when Loki could not. 

Prisoners weren’t given baths, instead kept clean with a combination of technology and the occasional water basin. And Loki was always in chains when out of his cell: no chance for him to escape while he was taken to where he was wanted, used, and then returned. 

“Do you want to do his hair?” Jane asked. 

“There are many things I want to do, but I suppose that is as good as any place to begin.”

Jane shook her head fondly. She handed him the bottle of “hair soap,” as they called it, and then slipped the washcloth she was holding between their bodies when Thor stepped back. Her body pressed against Loki’s as her arms wrapped around to rub the cloth into his back and then his ass as her hands descended. The cock resting against her stomach only served to remind her of her own arousal as she slipped a finger inside him. 

Thor chuckled when Loki arched forward. “Problem, brother?” 

The returned scowl was not unexpected.

Jane slipped another finger inside him once she’d decided he was loose enough and then she fucked him like that: her left hand massaging his quivering back with the washcloth while her right hand slammed against his prostate over and over again until he was breathing hard and shaking. She could tell he was trying not to rub against her, not that she would have minded if he had. But Loki couldn’t give in just like that. He always needed…persuading before he begged, whether the begging was with his body or his voice. 

She pulled out of him once Thor was ready, returning to washing his front while her husband kneaded soap into his hair. The sigh Loki let out could have been either disappointment or contentment, possibly both.

“Speak if you have something to say,” Thor ordered and just like that Loki’s voice worked again. Jane would never get used to magic.

“I find your fascination with his ritual worrying,” Loki drawled, though the way he closed his eyes and tilted his head towards Thor told a different story entirely. 

Jane shared a knowing glance with her husband. 

“We cannot allow our bedwarmer to soil the sheets,” Thor joked. 

Loki frowned but didn’t open his eyes. “ _I_ am not the one who continually smears beasts’ blood about the room on my way to the bath.”

“He has a point,” Jane agreed, working the cloth into his biceps. How he managed to keep them while in confinement, she didn’t know. She’d never seen anything heavier than a book in his cell, unless you counted the furniture, and Loki had never struck her as the type of man who’d bench-press his bed for fun.

“Mayhap we should have you clean the room if it worries you so.” Water escaped onto Loki’s chest as Thor rinsed his hair with a nearby pitcher. “We could consider it a condition of your release.”

“You already enjoy the conditions of my release.” Green eyes opened now as he shot a look over his shoulder.

Thor poured some of the water onto Loki’s arms, and Jane watched as the soap she’d applied slid down into the bath.

“That we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had to completely rewrite this thing since I hated how it originally turned out, but I think that was for the best now that I've seen the finished product. :D Hopefully you guys liked it. 
> 
> I think I might do a Sif/Loki one next, though I've also got a Dragon Age II fic in the works. We'll see which one gets done first, I guess.


End file.
